It's You
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Raven believes that prolonging her life will only bring destruction. At this point, her only wish is to have a chance to say goodbye. RobRae One-shot


_**A repost after its abrupt removal… hope you like it. Enjoy.**_

_**Don't own the Titans… yet. Don't own Michelle Branch's "It's You."**_

Raven warily looked around the empty corridors of Titans Tower. The others couldn't see, no, shouldn't see, what she was up to.

_**If tomorrow never comes**_

Silent footsteps treaded across the floor, pausing as it passed by Beastboy's room. He was snoring, a strange, hollow sound amidst the constant beeping of the video game he didn't bother to shut down.

Despite the circumstances, Raven fought the urge to laugh. She would never confess it, not until now, but she found him at least a notch funny. She sighed, and continued the walk.

_**I would want just one thing  
**_

Classical music filled the air, and she knew that that section of the hallway was where Starfire's room was. She nearly grinned at the thought of curious, innocent, and caring Starfire. Someone she never thought she'd never get along with, but was someone she now considered as one of her closest friends. She shuddered at thought of the naïve alien finding out about what she was about to do. She would never understand.

_**I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
**_

The door to Cyborg's room was half open, and she could see him, lying still on the tilted platform. A big brother to her, to all of them, he was easygoing or serious to match the situation. She held her hand up to the door, perhaps her way of bidding farewell.

_**I would write it for the world to see  
**_

Amethyst eyes began to mist as she neared her destination. But she shook her head, and forbade herself to feel anything, and cause more damage than to that that was already done.

_**And it's you-ou-oooou**_

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the door, the name of its owner marked in bold, and capital letters.

Robin.

She didn't know exactly what she was going to do, but whatever might happen, she promised that she was going to say goodbye.

She phased through the wall effortlessly. She knew he valued his privacy almost as much as she did, but she figured he wouldn't mind today. Not that she would ever do it ever again.

Robin's room was not what you would call messy, but rather cluttered. Instead of the posters of the rock bands he adored, cut-out newspaper articles were taped on the walls, covering every inch of available space. The clippings that haven't been taped up yet littered the floor, along with several tape dispensers and scissors. Where the wall ended were bookshelves, so full and overflowing with various books Robin could have opened a mini library.

_**The light changes when you're in the room**_

It was only inevitable that the next thing she would see was him. Even so, Raven couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips when her eyes were diverted to his stirring figure.

Abandoning the walk, she levitated closer to avoid the articles that were on the floor, and then stopped when she was at least a foot from the bed.

He was lying on his side, with a blanket up to his chest. He wasn't wearing his costume to bed today; it was a weekend, it was a time for relaxation. Not that the date would matter.

_**Oh it's you-ou-oooou  
**_

He shifted his position, startling Raven. She took a step back, and in the process stepped on a bent pair of scissors. The action caused a noise quieter than the drop of a pin, but to Raven it was like the explosion of a bomb. She expected him to awaken anytime now and ruin her plan. But his eyes remained closed as he draped his arm over the bed and lay flat on his back, so she could now get a good look at him.

She gazed at his sleeping form, his face calm and unmasked. So unlike the Robin she knew; this Robin seemed so honest and unguarded she couldn't help but wonder if there was really a serene side to him.

She knew that he did, for she knew a lot of things about him, more than any of the others did. And of course, it was only right that he would know her better than anyone.

_**Oh it's you**_

Out of all of them, he was the one who will understand why she has to do what she was going to do that night. He knew that someday, all the meditation she did wouldn't be enough, and that somehow, her accursed father would escape from Nevermore, and take control over her. He knew that a time will soon come when Trigon was going to use his demon daughter to rule over the earth, and only inflict pain and suffering to those who were in it. And that she would be nothing but a puppet, or a weapon, but even the thought of helping her father sickened her.

Out of all her friends, he was the only one who would ever comprehend why it was necessary that she would kill herself.

The absurd, crooked grin on his face suddenly faded, replaced by a desperate frown.

_**If tomorrow never comes**_

"No, Mom… Dad…" He murmured in his sleep. "Don't do it…"

"Please…

"Don't fall."

Even though she knew that he wasn't talking to her, that he was only dreaming, she found herself replying.

She took the hand that lay limp over the edge of the bed and squeezed it hard.

_**I would want just one wish**_

"I have to, Robin."

The frown deepened. "I… don't understand…"

_**To kiss your quiet mouth**_

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "You do, Robin. I know you do." She brushed a stray lock of muzzled jet black hair from his eyes.

Without a thought in her head, she bent over until her mouth met his, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss was so long and heartfelt it seemed like he was kissing her back.

_**And trace the steps with my finger tips**_

She abruptly, almost hesitantly, broke off, two streams of hot, salty water falling from each side of her face.

With the quiet whisper of two words, she left the room without a second look at the person she was leaving. The one who understood her the most, and the one she turned to for help.

The person she could never admit she loved.

"I'm sorry."

_**And it's you-ou-ooou  
**_

Her voice cracked as the sound floated in the air, short, simple words that were taken for granted and were never said enough. It seemed inappropriate, but as thoughts clouded her mind, it was the best she could come up with.

She decided that it would have to do.

Once she phased through the wall, her feet landing on the floor made a soft bumping sound, and she stiffened to see if he was coming after her.

_What a stupid thought_, she told the voice in her head.

She ran, ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her, and didn't stop until she arrived at her room. She punched in her security code and entered, not thinking once that she was only a few moments away from death.

She looked around at her dark and eerie surroundings.

"Too bad I never got around to redecorating." She snickered. Who could blame her, and not have the heart to spare her an instant to laugh at herself when she can never have a chance to remember it?

She approached her window, taking in the scenery. The night sky was a painting, in which the painter only had two colors on his palette. A brush of darkness there, and evening was created. Luckily, there was a white coloring left, so he dotted the black surface with ever-shining stars. But his masterpiece was the moon; beautiful and magnificent, glowing brilliantly in ironic contrast to the dark background.

Raven sighed. She grabbed an intricate silver goblet from her night table, not caring, and threw it against the glass. Naturally, the glass spider-webbed before it shattered into a million shimmering pieces, taking the object down with them to the banks of the lake, making a big hole on the window.

She stepped closer, fear and indecision welling up inside her. Maybe she can reconsider this; it doesn't have to be this way. What about the Titans, her friends? She blinked back more tears; she was doing this for them, for them and for the world that need not experience her father's fury.

Forgetting all else, she hurled her entire weight against the jagged gap, her fist getting a small wound from the sharp edges, and felt the wind, swift and cold and biting, against her body, before her torso landed with a loud "thud" on the hard earth, breaking several bones and made a searing pain erupt through her, of course, that was before everything went black.

-

_Robin saw them falling, the snap of the ropes that once served as wings that let his parents soar the sky abandoning their position and sent them hurtling down to their deaths._

"_No!"_

_He ran to the spot where he saw them fall._

_Suddenly slim arms coiled around him, embracing his shaking frame, hugging him close. Amethyst eyes locked with blue ones, and the kind, unknown face went towards his and caught his lips._

_Out of sheer shock, Robin was too stunned to reply, but closed his eyes and welcomed the comfort of this violet-eyed stranger, when he suddenly realized he knew who those arms, that face, those eyes, belonged to._

_Raven._

_Then she pulled away from him, just as he acknowledged her, and was swallowed by a fiery mass of gorging flames and the endless gaping spaces of oblivion._

He bolted upright, panting furiously.

_Okay, Robin. It was just a dream. Calm down. _He thought. But he instinctively knew that something was wrong. It wouldn't hurt to check up on her, wouldn't it?

He threw off his covers and put on his belt. Better to be safe than sorry. Bare feet avoided the clippings on the floor, and padded across the halls to Raven's room. He was about to knock when…

…he heard a sound like that of intense and severe rain hitting hard against the earth, only this sound was clearer, louder. Piercing, like that of shattering glass. And maybe that's what it was.

"Raven?" He muttered under his breath he didn't know if she even heard him.

"Oh well, I'll just go in." He said, quite aloud, thinking that there was nothing wrong. After all, if curiosity killed the cat, it was satisfaction that brought him back.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the situation.

He knew the passwords to all of their rooms, just a perk for being the leader, so he keyed in the one to Raven's, and her door opened.

Tentatively, he walked in, noticing that it was unusually bright for a room with no open light. Then he saw why.

_**The light changes when you're in the room**_

One of her windows was broken, with a huge hole in the middle, letting the moonlight enter the otherwise unlit room unguardedly. Caught on one of the edges was a piece of a torn blue cloth.

"No."

_**Oh it's you-ou-oooou **_

He didn't want to look down, for fear of what he might find, but his body disobeyed. There, on the ground that seemed so far away, was Raven's… body?

No, he forbade himself to even think of that.

Drawing out a birdarang, he attached it to Raven's ceiling, and without hesitation lowered himself quickly to the ground, cradling her in his arms.

_**Oh it's you**_

"Raven," He coaxed gently, checking for a pulse, which was barely there, and tried to stop the bleeding at the back of her head.

"Raven, wake up…" His tone quivered, helpless tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes.

To his relief, momentarily anyway, her eyelids fluttered open. Managing a small smile, she reached out and touched his cheek with her hand.

_**Oh it's you-ou **_

"It's you," she whispered weakly.

"Raven, stay with me. You'll be fine…" His shaking voice trailed away, because both of them realized at that moment that he was lying.

She traced his jawline with a finger, putting it to his lips.

"You… have nice eyes. You should take off your mask… more often."

_**Oh it's you-ou-oooou**_

For an instant Robin was surprised, for in his haste, he forgot to put on his mask, exposing eyes that were of a startling blue.

He gripped her wrist. "Raven, you're gonna be fine. We'll get you some help…"

She grinned again, her violet eyes glazing over. "Don't you dare lie to me…"

"Rae… don't leave me…" His words got stuck in his throat, his body not allowing him to say anything, or lie anymore.

_**Oh it's you  
**_

"Goodnight, Robin. The world can sleep well tonight."

Her hand went limp in his grasp, as her eyes closed peacefully.

"No, Raven… no."

As his fingers soaked wet with fresh blood as he held her body close, it seemed like the word had stood still. Robin felt like Raven was tearing his heart out with her bare hands as she left. It hurt more than any ache or pain he had ever felt in his life.

_**Oh, oh it's you**_

His heart, which he compared to a diamond, hard, solid and indestructible except in the hardness of another diamond, he questioned if he had found that other jewel that had the ability to tear his heart to a million countless pieces, like the glass in her window once did.

_If only it was just a dream, _He thought miserably.

_**Oh it's you-ou**_

His fingers trembled as he reached for his communicator, which he flipped open.

"Cyborg, come in, Cyborg." He said, with no authority in his voice at all.

Cyborg's sleepy, and likely to complain face appeared on the screen.

"Yo, man, what's wrong with you? It's 1:00 in the morning!"

"Cy," He sobbed. "Raven… Raven's…"

The half-robot Titan froze, there was a grim expression on his face. "I'll be right there." And he said no more.

As he waited for the others to come, Robin continued to embrace Raven's lifeless body. He brushed a stray lock of purple hair from her pale face.

"I told you not to leave me." He whispered softly at her ear, then stared at her face again. Beautiful, even in death.

Then he saw a slip of paper from Raven's clenched fist. He took it carefully from the cold, oddly firm hand.

'_Hello Robin. I know you understand. You know what to tell them. I…'_

The note said, written in shaky yet neat handwriting, a smear of blood covering what the rest of it said. But somehow, Robin already knew.

"I don't understand…" He murmured sadly, burying his face in her hair.

"But I'll try."

_**It's you**_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
